


touch

by Anonymous



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: a brief recollection of arnold cunningham and elder price touching, as told by connor mckinley.
Relationships: Arnold Cunningham/Kevin Price
Comments: 15
Kudos: 26
Collections: anonymous





	touch

connor mckinley always had his suspicions, but now they might as well be confirmed.

see, anyone that knows kevin price knows that, generally, he doesn't like to be touched.

and anyone that knows arnold cunningham knows that, generally, he _loves_ to be touched, and more importantly, _to_ touch.

arnold cunningham is the only elder - the only person, really - that kevin seems to be comfortable touching. and connor will find them touching _anywhere._

they'll be reading together, and kevin will be curled into arnold's arm, pressed into arnold's side. (connor will shake his head knowingly and move on, of course)

arnold and kevin will be curled up in bed together, sleeping soundly and seeming like they're holding on to each other for dear life - sometimes spooning, but usually in a twisty, bending hug of sorts. kevin and arnold's legs both fight to be on top, and as connor does his midnight checks on all of the elders, they often look the funniest in their sleep.

even while making coffee, kevin will be encumbered by having only one hand available to maneuver the machine. connor will dryly suggest he use both hands, but both arnold and kevin shoot that idea down. (connor quietly snickers to himself, at that one).

connor even catches them playing with each other's hair. arnold likes giving kevin little braids in his hair, turning the strands wavy when they inevitably fall out of place, and kevin likes to attempt to comb out arnold's hair. (the unfortunate thing is that curly hair doesn't react well to combs. arnold's hair is always frizzy afterwards, but he doesn't seem to mind too much).

so it shouldn't come as a surprise to him when connor forgets to knock one day and bursts in upon kevin and arnold kissing gently. arnold's mouth is upon kevin's neck when the both of them freeze, take in connor's awkward face, and immediately disentangle themselves.

after connor apologizes and excuses himself, redder by the second, he shakes his head. he should _know_ when two of his elders are involved, after all.

but after checking with the other elders, he finds that he was the _last_ to realize. for heaven's sake!

connor makes himself a strong cup of coffee and wonders what _else_ has been going on under his nose.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this is so short!!!!! but i have so many pricingham feelings and so little time. anyway a+k are the worst abt pda ever. they keep makeout seshes on the dl b4 they come out to the ugandans tho. ty 4 ur time  
> i also wrote spooky arnoldian hell dream w/ the same pairing, check it out :)


End file.
